Valintines Day
by gothrule24
Summary: this story is about yuki and kaname before chapter 20 and has ooc-ness in it just warning. And sorry for spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Its Valintine day night at cross academy everyones asleep exept for the night class and the prefects. The night class is heading back to the moon dorm. \

"Any problems?" Kaname asks the two prefects standing in front of the gate.

"Nothing happend." Yuki repled with a small smile on her lips, "By the happy Valintines day to all of you!!!"

"Thank you Yuki!" Aido said running to the front of the group next to kaname with a gaint smile on his face, "Happy Valintines day to you too!!! I think i should give you a kiss for a gift!!!"

Aido jumped to give Yuki a kiss but Kaname grabed his sleave before he could go.

"You are not to touch Yuki. Speaking of gifts can I speak to you, Yuki." Kaname asked.

"Of couse Zero can you finish the jobs for toinight." Yuki asked.

"Whatever see you later tonight."Zero ansered.

In Kaname room just Yuki and Kaname:

Yuki stands in front of the closed door as Kaname moves to the bed and stis on it.

"Yuki" Kaname started"Come sit next to me"

"Sure Kaname-sama" Yuki went and sat next to him.

He put his hand on her check making her look at him and saying"Dont call me that"

"Call you what kaname sama"

" stopit"

"Stop what Kaname sama'

"Calling me sama"

"Why"

"Because my name is Kaname" he wispers in her ear as he pulls back he looks in her eyes, Than his eyes look at her lips.

"Yuki"

"Yes"

"I am going to kiss you now" before she could anser his lips came crashing down on hers. She was on responsive for secound then her arms went around his neck snd it became a makout sesion.

when they were done they were laying on the bed (not they did not have sex). Kaname rolled on his sideand started playing with her hair with love in his eyes. She was looking at him with love in her eyes. she said"That was intresting"

"I love you" Kaname replyed

"I Love you too."Yuki said"But kaname it can never happen. Im human your a vampire"she finished with a said smile.

"You right but as two vampire it can happen."

"Are you saying that you are going change me."

"Yes, if that is what you want"\

"Yes" she breathed.

the next secound he had his lipped at her throat and was sinking his teath in to her throat. Thus the changing proseive began.

"Yuki you must drink my blood"She did as she was told.

When it was down she still had some blood on her lips so Kaname liked it away.

"Time to change your classes Yuki. You will become the night class/"

The end

\Okay really bad sorry but i was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

(I added a little more to the preview) Okay i am thinking of writing more chapters but i need you opinoin so could you review and if i do this is whats goiing to be like:

"Yuki Baby we need to get to class"Kaname said as he looked to see the love of his life laying on his bed in the night class unform. She had been transformed and formmally anouced as his chosen lover. The

Yuki turns her headto hime, her face had a small smile on it.

She Repleys her eyes bright"I'll move from this spot if i can have a kiss?"

"You can have a kiss"HE than climbed on top of her and bends forward to plass a kiss on her lips. She than puts her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and more on top of her. Soon it turned into a full make out sesion.

"Yuki" Kaname gasped "Hmm"Yuki said while kissing his neck. "We need to go to class."  
Just than Zero barged in(Forgot to metion zero happen to hate the couple) and says...

Okay to acutally writ e the story i need 10 review Please flames help\

Love  
gothrule24


	3. Chapter 3

Okay i got 10 reviews (people chear) But the bad thing is im stuck a bit so i came up with 2 opitions

1. Should i counintiune from the end of the preview

or

2. do before and make this a really long story

you choice and thanks to the reviewers

Animelover621

Nixie23

Hikitsulover-818

kanemelover13

nonereallycares

Ichigo-2007

xxpatixx

midnitearz

Lots of love and thanks

gothrule24


	4. Chapter 4 real one like the storry

Thanks to Ichigo-2007 i am going to start froom the end of the last chapter or iin this cas preview nowl

how did that go...(thinking) Right

Just than Zero barged in(Forgot to metion zero happen to hate the couple) and says " What the hell is going on here, you to should be in class not eating each other faces off."

"Oh please we still have 10 minutes"Yuki said and looks and kaname who has his arms tightly around her.

"Yes we do so please exit my room, You know where the door is"Kaname said while glaring he was mad that someone stopped Yuki kissing his throat.

"fine go to hell both of you"Zero said while marching out of the room and slaming the door.

Yuki tuned around in kaname arms slowy pushing toward the bed. Kaname suddenly had an evil smirk on his face

"Yuki are you tring to suduce me into skipping class."

"Mabye is it working" Yuki said with a sudictive (SP)smile.

He bent down so his lips to her ear slowly nippling it she let out a gasp. "yes" HE wispered

than the were kissing and soon they were making love.

(Sorry too young to discribe)

"That was was wow"Yuki said with a big smile on her face/

"You right that was wow"kaname said pulling her close.

Knock Knock

" who is it' kaname aksed while he sat up putting on same pants and handing yuki his shirt which she button up exept for the last 2 buttons and the top 3. Her hair devilished and she looked extreamly sexy kaname thought.

""everyone dorm leader" said the people outside

Kaname walked over to the door and opened yuki be hind him.

"What do you want": Kaname asked

" we wish to inforem you that...

A/n

THats it for know i know short i will try and make it longer

Revieew flames help me

and adiviece on spelling


	5. Chapter 5

Right know i am on a plane going to hawaii or LA than Hawaii

while im there i am going to try and update as mucch as i can.

Recap

"We wish to inform you that..."

omgomgomgomgogmogmgomgomogmogmogmogmogmomgogmogmognmmgomoomomh

"that Zero gone missing" Adio said

Yuki gasped"What day is today" she asked

"The 12 of may why do you ask" Ruka asked

"Than he be back in a month it a hunter thing." Yuki said with a shrug walking back into the room saying"im tired kaname"in a bored tone

They were all shocked to say the least. Kaname looked at them and they ran away. He turned and walled into the room.

"yuki you should play nicer with the lower people"Kaname said as he went and started filling out paper work.

"Techinically they are so much higher me."Yuki said as she walked behind and started bitting his ear while mesuing his shoulders.

"Yuki" HE groaned"I cant play. Though i want to"Noticing the pout on her he added" I have to do paper work"

"No you dont" she said in a youki fashion.

he turned around so she was facing him noticing she was still in his shirt.she sat on his lap while he was noticing her clothing one lag on each hip and crossed on the back of the chair.

When he noticed the situation he sighed.

"Im not going to get any work done if were like this"Kaname said in her ear.

"Yep so what are you going to do about it" She said as her hand stared through his hair.

A/N whats he going to do who know i hope u know couse i sure dont review


	6. finally an update

Disclamer: Don't own nothing so don't sue please and thank you

Me: Well I am not dead though it did take forever but there is finally an update

Sasuke: Well it would have been better if you hadn't

Me: What the heck are you doing here this is a Naruto story

Sasuke: I am here to tell them why you didn't update Turns to crowd Gothrule24 has had her noise in sasunaru fanfiction for the last month

Me: Guilty as charged I just find the coupling so cute but I love Kaname and yuki better.

Spoiler alert: Just to tell you in my story they are in no way related but if it grossed you out don't read but they aren't brother and sister to

ME: ON to the story

Recap:

"Yep so what are you going to do about it" She said as her hand stared through his hair. (A/n Last chapter I forgot to mention sex should not be the answer)

He leaned up and whispered in her ear "this" And he pushed off his lap and stated laughing his head of at her pout.

"Fine I go play with adio kun to you get you knickers untwisted" Yuki said as she waked out the door.

With unknown person (A/n a new smexy chacter to learn about sorry I had sugar today)

" The child is growing and she becomes stronger though her mate is questionable" A shadow man said, "Yuki my dear daughter have you comply forgotten you promise to marry only the strongest vampire. Since you are to be the ruler of them all."

Muhahahahahhahahahahhahhahhahahah more of a plot that I may not go with but hey it an update and tell me if you like it sorry Its so short.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay soooooooooooooooooo dont hate me i am finally updating Yosh. .

* * *

'Adio where are you' Yuki shouted, 'come out and play with me'. The halls where completly empty as yuki turn to adio door. she open the door an walked in. but to her suprise it wasnt his room she walked into. THE ROOm around her had a large fire place and looked to be some sort of libary(sp i alway cant spell this word). A tall woman that looked a lot like her stood in the middle of the room next to chair with a old man that green eyes and red hair and you tell that he was for sure a vampire.

'welcome Yuki i am Jasime your mother' the women that looked like her said ' and this is Sasu your father'

* * *

Soorrry it was so short i just wanted to add to the last chaper 


	8. Chapter 8 Udate

Okay so i know im a bad person for never updating and i dont have answers to why that im willing to put on the internet so yah.

* * *

Recap

'welcome Yuki i am Jasime your mother' the women that looked like her said ' and this is Sasu your father'

After that Yukki fainted.

"ohhh well that could have gone better"Then man in the chair, Sasu, said.

"I think it went fine" Jasime said with a smile and a bubbly expression. "Lets get her to a bed" she finshed with a sigh.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Yukki woke with a gasp. This was weird and where was she. This wasn't her room she sharied a room with kaname most of the time. And this looked more like ruka's room then hers. Then she felt someone eyes on her that made sit up with a gasp. She looked around and saw a young girl looking at her from the door way.

"Ummmmmm Hello can you tell me where I am?" Yukki said to the liitle girl. The little girl, Yukki now noticed was in a pink dress with ruffles and her hair pulled back in a braid expet for her bangs that were in her face.

The little girl didn't answer; she just stared at her then tilted her head like she was judging her. The she giggled and turned and skipped out of the room. Yukki scrambled to get out of bed and follow her. She ran out the door and looked both way and saw the girl skipping down the hallway to the right of her and turning the corner. Yukki ran to catch up and this went on for a couple minutes till yukki could smell food. Yukki walked into the room where the little girl had gone in. She was sitting at the table next to the woman form earlier, jasmine.

"I see you have woken Up Yukki" Jasmine said with a smile, "and you have met May it seems"

"Yes she was there when I woke up"Yukki said, a little confused of what was going on.

" well come sit done and eat you must be hungrey after all that has happened."Jasimine said while pointing to the seat across from may, " though it is a little weird for us to eat in PJ." May giggled at that statement. It made yukki look down at herself and she noticed that she was in fact was wearing a night gown. Yukki looked down and blushed, she headed over to the table.

* * *

Kaname was walking down the hall looking for Yukki, he had Finished his work. He was looking adio doors in no time. He nocked on the door and a tired looking kain answered it.

"Dorm President, what do you need?" Kain asked.

"Yukki said she was going to come talk to you and Adio, is she here" Kaname asked.

"no she hasn't been here all day" Kain replied.

"hmmm" kaname replied then he turned and walked the other way.

* * *

Yep there it is

i dont own anything


	9. Chapter 9 omg another one lolz

Im so happy people still read this thing. Thank you

* * *

Yukki slowly ate her yummy panankes, they tasted like fluffy pieces of heaven in her mouth. (sorry I really like pancakes) May looked at her with a smiling face as she eat her hash browns. Jasmine looked at her with loving eyes though it seemed like she was expecting her to jump up and run. Yukki was think about all the questions she wanted to ask but all she could think about was the fact that her feet were cold.

"yukki dear, im sure you have lots of questions" Jasmine said with a smile.

"um, yes I do. I would like to start with the all so original question where am I?" Yukki replied with.

"Your at our summer house in France" Suprising it was May that replied.

"You have a SUMMER house"Yukki said with a gasp.

"No WE have a summer house" Jasmine said "Your Father Sasu, May you little sister, and Youself and I all own this house"

"I have a sister and I own this house.... And how do I know you my parents, this could just be some trick." Yukki said with a doughty face.

* * *

Kaname walked down the hallways asking anyone he could see If they had seen Yukki, but no one had for hours. He walked to the headmasters' house to see if she was there but again a no go. It was like she had disappeared into thin air (little did he now that was basicly what happened). Kaname kept suddenly he had a random thought 'what if she in town with her little friend, Yuri I think her name is'. So kaname turned and headed toard the girls dorm.

When he got there he saw that the head of the dorm, Jessica (does anyone now what the real name is).

"Miss have you seen Yuri" Kaname asked.

"ummmmmmmmmmmm YES SHE IN HER ROOM KANAME-SAMA"Jessica basically shouted.

"thank you Miss" kaname replied with a shinny smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I know its short. i should have another update tomorrow or latter today. i would be very suprised if people are still reading this

i dont own anything

* * *

" you dont know for a fact if we're your parents you just have to believe us. I know it seems like its hard to understand but we are you parents. we could have done some sort of DNA test but seeing as your a vampire they dont work as well." Yuki's father Sasu replied. Yuki looked at him with intrest wondering if it was all true.

Jasimine notince intrest in yuki eyes said" we a picture of you as a baby but the rest were destroed in a fire a 3 years back."

Yuki looked at her for a second the replyed "May i see it?"

Jasimine nodded while standing up to get the picture from a fire place yuki hadnt noticed when she had come into the room.

When jasimine sat back down she handed the picture over to Yuki. Yuki took it in her hand carfully and looked at the frame. It was wooden with gold in flowers around the edges. The picture it self was of an ifinant no more then 1 year old being held a younger version of Sasu in a gaint armchair with Jasimine next to him smiling.

" the baby in the picture that is me" Yuki said whil staring at the picture.

"yes" Sasu replied while looking at yuki with a solmen look on his face, " that picture was taken on your 1st birthday. We had a family party it was just You, your mother , both of your grandparents."

* * *

Kanama stared at yuki's old dorm room. He knocked on the door and no one answered.

' danmit where is she' kaname thought angrely. He headed


End file.
